MY unexpected Love
by BlueBird.sama
Summary: Being famous is hard but having MY friends is harder. Rule One : Never Fall in love with your Friend. Rule Two : Always have your friends back. Rule Three : Never get caught by the Cops. Rule Four: If you break all the rules above you're screw. Am i the only Normal ONE Yap being famous is EASY
1. Chapter 1ONE MOMENT OF TIME

**I DON'T own Naruto or any of the Characters! **

**So this story is going to be about Sakura and _. Well you will found out. As you read and discovery her life-ish, Lovers, and Her Faith… **

**This is my 2****nd**** story in fanfiction and hopeful U all will enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – **_**ONE MOMENT OF TIME** _

_"Many of your songs involve so to say love or something drastic happening to life right?"_

"To say it like that some of my songs are like that when you think about." She pondered over the question a little longer.

_"So love is a big influence in your life?"_

"Well I will tell you one thing about me it's my love life. OK…. it has not been the best road of crushes and boyfriends. But I meet some great guys whom I fell in love and got my heart broken. But I put those emotions towards my songs and lyric. So yes love is an important matter to us all isn't it."

"Am I happy? .." A women in her late 30s asked the question to a women sitting on the couch with a stylish shirt hanging on her shoulder falling to her right sides of her curves wearing a part of black flower fishnets. Designer black boots with a 3-in heel flashing a smile she answers the question with her own funk.

"Well I will let you in on something I learned a couple years ago. To be truly happy is to aspect what you got and move on. Keep going and looking for that someone. You got that LOUD AND CLEAR; I am still walking that dirt road well hopeful it's going to end soon."

* * *

\\\Somewhere in TOKYO/

On today's news

"She had just hit the charts with her new single called "Times I remember now" the young artist started out in bar's till she was found by the music company DUFFY. Now she sings in the Tokyo Doom and going on tour in the spring of 20-. Storming the World with her angelic voice and heart felt lyrics."

Sakura Haruno newest song.

**_ONE MOMENT OF TIME _**

_"I would have known that you would have left_

_But I didn't ever catch myself _

_All I saw was the shadow you left _

_We walk that road side by side_

_Never for on second did I expect you were gone from me_

_All I have now is our memories of us _

_Did you still ever think of us or me_

_I still look back at that path of both of us_

_Without neither of us for anyone to see 2x_

_Chains lock me down such a pity _

_To drown in the sorrow of hatred_

_Looking back I was full of loathe towards you _

_Why don't I remember? 2x _

_Time of happiness all those moments we spent"_

* * *

Looking wide eye that the TV a boy was bright orange boy with his dark blue brother is eating ramen together.

"oyyy-, teme Sakura- Chan new song is out it sounds pretty sad" A the orange boy says while eating the ramen.

"…"

"Maybe it's about you teme..mmm" quietly nudging him.

"…"

"oyyyoi aren't you going to answer or is it that your just jealous you let her go. I mean c-come-on don't you dare say she wasn't pretty in that music video. You're so stupid for breaking up with her!"

"Why are you talking about something that happened in high school Naruto"

"She still was OUR Friend before YOU broke up with HER!"

"…"

"Teme"

"Us breaking up is our business not yours"

"Your still a butt Sasuke about it, I still love MY Sakura she was our until you started going out with her then when things got complicated you bailed on her. You murdered her heart I mean look at that SONG Sasuke. She was my friend before she was YOUR GIRLFRIEND teme. Good thing she still is"

"…What?"

The orange boy turned to the dark blue and SMILEd.

"I said she still my f-r-i-e-n-d, SA-SUKE_KUN"

"…"

"want PROOF"

Taking out his cellphone and going to contact pressing S

"NO"

"I could text her to come here Sasuke-kun"

The dark blue boy started to glare that the orange boy.

"Oy stop the glare teme I wouldn't want her to see your ugly EMO face any day"

The emo boy grunted

"She changed a lot these past years"

"hn"

"I still miss those days in high school"

* * *

well hope you all enjoyed the little chapter . I will update the chapter soon and please review if u like and the song was written by me..:) did u all like and itachi won't be here for now couple more character he be a hero or villian...mmm for me to decide... this will be fun...

Are u guys like this sasuke or not? up to u.. REVIEW FOR ME...

And more naruto guys coming the gang will be coming and it involves the Naruto girls to..

My sakura ver. will be a little different or wait im still discovering her character" if u get wat i mean..

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2All of My heart

**OK people ladies and gentlemen I don't own any of the characters of Naruto I just writing for fun and hope you enjoy my story with and just love the characters as must as I do:D**

**Also I will go deeper into sakura dev. As a character in the story, intro her l-o-v-e past life -_-"**

**Hope you like and please Review sad I don't have any reviewer so PLEASE REVIEW my story …..**

* * *

**Chapter 2- All My Plans**

_*ring ring*_

_*flip cellphone*_

_*click*_

"Hello, Sakura Haruno talking"

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto, don't yell so loud my ears will break"

"oh, sorry Sakura-Chan"

"So what did you call"

"Well Sakura-Chan I called to say I'm married Sakura-Chan"

" ..'0'…"

"Sakura-Chan you there"

"NARUTO Uzumaki did you just say Hinata is going to **MARRY YOU**?" you could see the vein on her forehead popping out.

"umm.. Yes"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SOONER?"

"Sakura-Chan I was busy with the school you know that"

"Yes I do but you should have called a-long-time-ago NARUTO. You should have been married a whole lot earlier that now" She was pacing up and down the stair still in shock.

"umm..Sorry I will make it up to you how about singing at our wedding Sakura-Chan"

"Oh is that why you called.. Oh course I will sing at your wedding BAKa-Naruto. So how did ya do the ring on the finger uh Naruto"

"awww..Sakura it's embarrassing you can ask Hinata the whole thing" He slightly blushed due to the memories

"ok when is the date Naruto" the girl smiled.

"Its May 8 until then Hinata want to meet you, Ino, Tenten for the dresses so call her ok Sakura-Chan"

"Ok I'll call Hinata" Spoken a bit excited not everyday she got info on shop with her bestfriends again seen she gotten so famous she hasn't gotten any time for the normal stuff.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan" His grin wided.

"Naruto" said quiet to catch is attention.

"Nani Sakura-Chan" slight wondering why did she change her tone of voice.

"Good job on becoming a man" Flashing her phaseshot quote to Naruto.

"Wait what? SAKURA-Chan that's Mean!"

"_Sakura-san we need to get you ready to go to the next location so put away the cellphone" A short women with black hair sharply said to the singer._

"Naruto need to go c you next time ja-na"

"Wait Sakura-Chan"

"..."

_No Sakura-Chan I still need to tell you the place. Well never mind that girl just goes everywhere she'll meet Hinata-Chan later hopefully. OH, ya I need to get ready for the data later. _Naruto when in a hurry to gapping his white collared shirt and some dean jeans, grinning that the thought of seeing his wife "Can't wait to see Hinata she'll be all blushing"

"Speaking, to yourself again baka" Rubbing his hair with a white rough towel Sasuke smirked reading his friends face he knew what was running though the boys head. _He should hide his emotions better than that anyone can read his face from a mile away._

"More like **Living life to the fullest**" inwardly grinning that the shirtless man.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" question the man he had heard conversations with his stupid friend/brother outside it sounded weird or strange from the bathroom while he was taking a heated shower. He wondered who Naruto was talking to.

"Sakura-Chan that's who" Smiling showing all his white teeth.

"Oh" He sounded surprise but should have known it would be her.

"I told her the wedding she started to yell that me a lot and I don't know why too" Pouting his face in deep thought _maybe I'll ask Hinata-Chan later._

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked to himself and recalled of the pink haired punk princess. Memories flooded him, the way things used to be. He did blame himself for her pain but understood that they weren't meant to together. When they did end things he stopped all contact towards her so did she. They just forgot each other, maybe the pain was too deep that they couldn't contain a friendship after their relationship with each other anymore.

* * *

"Good job on the interview Sakura-san" She comment on the well-spoken speech Sakura said while driving down the road towards the next location a recording studio. Wearing a suit fitting her curves her black hair flowed gently behind her narrow back.

Sakura sat behind her manager sit. She was listening on her i-pod of the composition for her next song. Mentally thinking of some lyrics "Really? Thanks Ranko.. umm Ranko I need some time off because my friends are getting married in a couple months." She looked at her manager for the answer.

Looking that the mirror "Ok, Sakura I will make time in that busy life of yours for the wedding matters just remember to come up with some good lyrics for the music ne, Sakura" Sakura smiled that her manager "Thanks' I will try my hardest for you that's why I love ya" She winked that Ranko.

Sakura when into her mood closing her eyes and letting the music go through her body. *dum dum* _Pianos are smooth and soft it's sort-like a lullaby that a mother would sing uhh. Mmm~mmm~mmm ok I think this could do. _Quickly writing some word down she stopped and started to sing.

* * *

_Mmm~Mnmn_

_My heart just booms when I heard your name_

_Just the way you hed my hands_

_I live for to feel the same_

_The first time for me to see_

_Aaa~Aaa~Aaa_

* * *

Finishing with a little breath "What do you think Ranko?" _I think it could be better than that. "Sakura-san that was really pretty so far I like, so it's first love right I'm just guessing. But that the feeling I get when you sang that am I right?"_

_She blushed. _"W-what F-first love I was thinking of something else but that was a l-llong time ago. Ranko how was your first love?"

"A very cute boy in middle school but I have no regrets" Her sunglasses reflected against the sun making a glare hitting Sakura.

She changed her position on the site, _no regrets uhh well that's interesting. What is love well isn't some emotion we all have in different form. Love is some ways its: passion, power, jealousy, loathe, lust, and the most unexplainable things. We all wish for just pure honest feelings don't we? Mmmm love full you hearts and soul funny._

Ranko saw Sakura in deep and though _oh no she looking scary "_So Sakura-san how would you say _your first love was?" _Ranko stretched the last couple of words.

Sakura looked out the window pooling into her memories she put out the first word that came into her mind. Without a breath she said "Lies" _First love is just a childish term for made-up dreams of a boy or girl wanting that person to love you the way you love them. Mph funny I thought that my first love would be the perfect person but nobody is perfect._

Shocked by the word turning her eyes toward the mirror and said "oh how so?" She didn't know how Sakura would respond but it was amusing to see her act that way.

Taking a quick breath so answered "On everything Ranko" chuckling Sakura thoughts were mangle up together. Playing with her fingers.

* * *

**First Love**

_The class's charmer so to say, athletic, and warm hearted. He took care of people and animals my perfect guy. I was a shy girl back then, always looking that him and blush but we argued a lot about things that didn't matter. _

_I was 13 years old when I fell in love for the first time in my life._

_He was 14 years old when he asked me out. _

_His name was Kiba and I loved him._

_Stretching out his hand, breathing out the cold air he said "Hay do you want to go out on Sunday just the two of us?" You could see a slight blush on his face or it might have been the cold air I didn't care because I was too shocked. Tilting his head and whispered "You don't want to?" _

_I suddenly when and griped his hand turning my head to hid the deep dark blush "Of Course" My face was on fire, *bumb bumb* was so loud against my chest. All I felt was his fingers in mine they were cold mine were warm against his. I was in blessing happiness I got asked by one of the best guys in the school. _

_We keep walking and as we turned the block I saw a smile._

_But I all changed the next month his attitude, personality, all of it just him. _

_I walk into one of the halls and saw it him and some girl kiss which turn into making out. I still wonder what the lies were. Was I just some girl to him, question pop up each time? I broke up with Kiba the next day. I told him were over, telling him what I saw with my eyes tears spilt down my face. And all he just said was "Whatever" leaving me with a tore heart open. I fell to the floor lending on the wall for support "It's…..over." All I remember is him walking away from me like I was nothing._

_Those annoying loud steps..._

* * *

**Well did you guys like this chapter A little of what happen to Sakura life and why so mellow dramatic and so UGGR in the whole love songs. I will try to put in 1 song in each chapter for kicks :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LOVE U GUY FOR reading ))))) '0' **


	3. Chapter 3Only You

**OK moving to chapter 3 yaaaa process very fast only for you guys! Also thanks for the reviews! YOUR REVIEWS FILL MY HEART WITH JOY ! **

**1****st**** review EVER was a guest -… - -_-" I wish to know your name but sad; use ya facebook or something. **

**2****nd**** Aimii0- Thanks for the review makes me happy **

**3****rd**** Weaselandcherry- Love ya a lot! **

**OK just wanted to make a shout out to the first 3 reviews )) **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Only you **

Walking swiftly down the street she rushes herself to catch the walk sign. That the moment she wore a light brown blouse with glass buttons, some black shinny jeans just the normal outfit that people wear every day. But she wasn't normal she was Sakura Haruno the famous singer she wasn't what you call the normal person. Her hair framed her face so she put all her hair in a French beret. Large dark designer glasses hiding her eyes away holding her bag she was on her way to meet some important people.

Her appearance spoke _Hay their hot stuff_/ a fluffy thin long sleeve shirt with some dark bottom-on deans shorts and hot pink strapless 4-in heels. Waving her hand "Over here!" she yelled her blond hair flying everywhere.

"Hi pig" she jumped over to her best friend.

"Oh well hello to you to forehead" hugging

Looking over she saw "Hinata!" Ino turned.

"Sakura, Ino" Hinata smiled that her friends. Hinata had on the casual black jacket, her wavy hair went down the long blank tank top going down her waist her jeans fits her legs reaching her feet wearing some silver flats to fit her outfit.

"Well, Well, Hinata Hyuuga is it just me or I see a little bump" smirked Ino looking that her friend Hinata blushed.

"Hinata" Sakura said seriously she was shock to that this was even happening.

"W-well y-yes I am" Hinata darken her blushed.

Sakura wanted to faint one of her best friends just said she's having a baby. _So the big dope is going to be a father uhh well this world is going to become more interest. _Sakura smiled that Hinata.

"Have you told the baka yet?" she questioned.

"Oh, I just found out last week I will tell him that the wedding as his surprise" closing her eyes she could see the reaction of her husband inwardly smirking.

"Hinata that long" Ino shook her head outward.

"Well its only next month and until then I want Naruto focus on his work and the wedding not on his child that will be born next year." Hinata sound amused and chuckled a little.

"You know that stupid guy will be MORE than happy Hinata" Sakura whispered.

"OK you guys we are here to talk WEDDING not Naruto even though he is the person in the wedding Sakura" turning to point to "Hinata" Ino changed her personality for the moment.

Sakura put her hands up "ok let's talk".

Laughing that the side Hinata smiled that her friends. "Oh where is Tenten?" Hinata looked around to see another one of her friends pop up in the crowd anywhere but didn't see the bun-girl.

Ino answered the question point lacing her fingers to cup her face "Her work has be heckle so she called saying she couldn't come she told me "I am a sized 4 in waist so pick a _NICE_ dress for ok?"" exaggerating her nice.

Sakura started to giggle she could mentality hear the arguing conversation between Ino and Tenten. "Let go look for the dresses shall we ladies" Said in a calm cool manly attitude.

The shop they when to call Little, All My Dreams it was a bridal dress shop. Hinata started to chat with the manager on her dress. She was one of a kind beauty long shining straight brown hair, glorious big hazel eyes with plumb pink lips. Her appearance wasn't all but the attitude that she brought to the room was serious calm professional.

"Wow she pretty" said Sakura.

"She's ok" pouted Ino

Walking around the room had a new experience for Sakura. The room looked so bright from Sakura point of view. All those dress had a sort different feel. Breaking the moment Ino said "I can't believe this is all happen I still remember high school Hinata was so quiet and soft-spoken having a crush on Naruto for what was like FOREVER now their getting marry to each it all seems like yesterday"

"Ya" while looking that one of the dress whispered Sakura."

"I mean look that you the person who sang that the talent show now singing on the TV in font of millions" she shot her cool glare at Sakura.

"Your one to talk PIG your modeling for covers of magazines" returns the cocky look back.

Mph stormed off Ino she came back with "At like I have a b-boyfriend I L_O_V_E forehead."

"And I really don't care about boys Ino-Pig" Glaring back. Above their heads you could see the horns on their heads growing wind creating a circular motion around there bodies.

Hinata shout towards the two girls "Guy's I want you to see this dress."

*Gash*

It was beautiful both of them flashed in front of Hinata looking that her sideways, upward, backwards, and just everywhere.

Ino freak out "IT PREFECT HINATA-CHAN YOU MUST GET IT"

"Really?" She wondered if it was good on her but didn't expect Ino and Sakura to look that her as if she was made of diamonds. She blushed.

A tear came out of Sakura eyes she just fell in love with Hinata she looked so lovely in the dress it brought out her curves in all the right places. "You should Hinata" She cried.

* * *

_**Day of the wedding …**_

_Really wasn't expecting any of this to happen. So much for plan out the day as expected anyone who marries Naruto gets the unexpected. Gosh, what I thought the day would be easy and simple for Hinata and Naruto to just get ready and go to the church say the vow and leave for the honeymoon that would have been heaven and knowing us it didn't even touch that idea. We aren't_ _**NORMAL people**_. _Sometime always happens when you least expect it._

* * *

_~Looking so glorious in the light_

_Shining in your own way I stand by your side_

_To stay by your side I will fight~_

* * *

**Next chapter I CAN'T wait ITS MY chapter YA itachi appearances ) he in the wedding of course I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE ))))) this chapter… its for Hinata fan's im one I love her lots ok.. The WEDDIng is going to be beast And like the song ….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4MY Unexpected

**Hello here did u like the last ch. WELL YOU WILL LOVE THIS I DO! Lots of fun with the wedding heheheheh X) ITACHI watashi wa suki desu ))**

**I LOVE REVIEWSSSS!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-My unexpected Love for You..**

_Waking up today like any other day but today is just one of your best friends weddings and you are one of the brides maids no pressure or anything. Getting ready latter I have to go to Hinata house and pick her up and go to the church._

An admirable halter deep V-neck bright golden color the dress went below her waist combined with a silk black sash under her beast a bow in the back. Simple part of gold 2-in heels adding her touch of dangling black earrings sparkle in the light. The front of her hair curly while the back was in waves. Getting her little black purse and keys she set off to Hinata house.

Driving her silver Volkswagen to Hinata's apt. she parked and headed to the second story walking slow to door 48 she knocked.

*Open door*

"Sakura you're here" Hinata walked out in her casual wardrobe with a mug in her hand.

"Hay, you want to go now to the church we have a long way" whispered Sakura glancing side to side to see if there was any people outside.

"Oh yes could you wait a moment" she went to go get some of her bags and make-up kit. Walking out she locked the door and they descended down the steps. Hinata turned her head "You look very pretty Sakura" smiling beside her. Blushing slightly "Thanks" replying.

Entering the car Sakura quietly reached the freeway towards their destination, glancing to the side "So Ino in the airport picking up Tenten right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, she said that she'll meet us that the church an hour or so" she sounded calm for a person who was going to get married in 3 hours.

She existing the freeway now on a dirt road towards the church just a little longer thinking to herself.

Suddenly the car stopped.

Widening her eyes, Hinata looked and said "Something wrong Sakura" worry in her voice.

"The car stopped Hinata" trying her best not to freak her friend on her wedding day. She got out checking and blinked her eyes; the tire got flatten "Oh god" she was now freak out.

Her voice hitched "This is not my day." Hinata look shocked beside Sakura.

Quietly thinking Sakura mind was scatter for a solution to this problem _think, think Sakura. Well there are no cars here in the country side, I don't have any spare tires oh god we are doomed to stay here poor Hinata on her wedding day too. OH wait I have my cellphone._

'0'….. "No signal WHAT the HELL!" screamed Sakura. She narrowed her eyes glaring that her cellphone pointing it in all different directions trying to get a signal.

Hinata seem to be about to faint any moment. Her face went pale against the sun.

~ring ring~

Blinking Sakura picked up her cellphone "Hello Sakura Haruno" said mildly.

"H-hay Saku.. I'm. In. the a.d an. I'm stuck ..in t.e .t" Sakura glanced that caller ID and the name place was Ino-pig she answered "hay pig I can't hear you, it's hard to hear pig." Shouting loudly, Hinata looked surprise and concerned. "Your what ?" staring wide eyed Sakura froze.

"Sakura tell me what happening to Ino" Hinata narrowing her eyes. Snapping her fingers in Sakura's face, Sakura flinched finally breathing in said "Ino is stuck in the airport Hinata she had Tenten though" nervously looking away.

Looking up Hinata fainted in Sakura's arms.

Making the perfect o with her mouth Sakura screamed "HINATA?" looking all shocked. _Great I'm going to be late to my best friend's wedding with the fainted bride in my arms. Just a perfect way to make the grand entrances uhh if only Naruto could see me now, just gree~at Sakura. Well better put Hinata in the car and try to get a STUPID signal._

* * *

Never in his life he expect a pink hair girl to be standing at the side of the rode point her cellphone in the air standing on the tippy toes, Slowing down he squinted his eyes. She wore a golden dress her hair was willowing against the wind. Stopping his red Ferrari his engine howl loud, he lend against his window.

A smirk forming his lip's his cool attitude flowing "Sakura Haruno what are you doing here?"

Turning her body she had heard a beautiful voice spoke to her,

Dropping her phone.

Widening her eyes she couldn't have image that this person dressed in a black tuxedo with a black vest and silver tie was…"Itachi Uchiha?" her voice hitched a little. "What are you doing here?" She noticed him smirk a little, which pissed her off.

Slightly tilting his head he relied "I believe I also asked the same too you didn't I Haruno-san?"

She blushed which shocked her _I am not going to blush, so not UCHIHA._ Trying to lower her voice "That is not your business Uchiha"

"Oh, really aren't you going to the wedding Haruno-san" Glancing that her with an innocent look.

Frowning her face went down "Ya I am but I have some problems" looking away for the beautiful man._ What Beautiful he's just a guy in a red Ferrari wearing a tuxedo that all what's the big deal._

"Oh what kind?" amused by her reaction.

Her blush darkens "My car has a flat tire" Talking softly.

Taking in her reaction "Well then jump to my car I'll escort you to the wedding Haruno-san" what he mention seem to send the girl an idea.

Looking him in the eye Sakura thought about it "Ok but no feeling me up ok~" winked that him.

Itachi was taken by surprise at the change of attitude it amused him. Getting out of the car he flashed a smirk towards her.

"Itachi-san could you please help me by carrying…" Sakura started walking to the side of the car opening the door she pointed that Itachi to come here.

When she mentioned his name he decided to help seem to amuse him. In the car a beautiful girl was lying on her back wearing normal clothes her hair fanned out everywhere. His eyes widen for just a second raising a brow he tilted his head "Sakura-san did you kidnap the bride from the groom, is that why you're stuck here in the rode."

Sakura just stared that the man and wondered why she bother on asking the man. "Could you please carry her to the car please" repeating the pleas for drastic measures she added a pout to make it more convincing.

"I will put her in the back and you could sit in the front with me" a mild smile escaped from his lips. She give a grunt on his words. Quiet and gently placing Hinata in his arms lifting her up bridal style gliding across he ground towards his car Sakura opened the door for him, Itachi laid Hinata down as best as he could without waking her up.

Itachi drove towards the church with some new passengers beside him. "So tell me what was that?" question Itachi.

"Oh, don't tell me Itachi you haven't met a girl stranded on the road on that good nature of your; you decide to help and to some extent find the bride-to-be 2 hours before her wedding in the back sit of an ancient wonderful car fainted Uchiha-san?" Sakura spoke slowly while looking outside the window.

Itachi decide to play her game "I have but not with pink hair" glancing to the side he found a glare shooting dragger at him.

"Itachi-san this is a beautiful car did you get it that the audio-shop?" Flashing her smile that him, he stared back that her with his cold stone black eyes.

The smirk turned to a grin "I could say the same about that wonderful car of yours you should put it in somewhere where it could not hurt someone, I mean look that Hinata-san poor girl inhaled to much dust in your car don't you think Sakura-san?" Turning his car on the curve Sakura accidently lid her body to his her eyes widen they were 1-in from touching each other. Staring into her eyes Itachi found it quite nice she eyes were light emerald green.

Sakura freak out suddenly inhaling him, he smells like a deep musk/mint it was very attractive. She knew she was blushing but didn't know how to stop it. Mentally arguing in her mind/ to get away from him. Inwardly grinning Itachi knew right away what was going on he could read her face very well and she saw that grin many time it made her mad deciding to turn away.

There was a silence in the car.

* * *

_~La la la la la la la la la_

_Keep your attitude to yourself we don't need it _

_All of us just miss your odd self_

_Our friends even to you your spirit could use a lift_

_Face the truth you are yourself _

_Don't run away for the truth _

_La la la la la~_

* * *

_DID Ya like it...CHApter 4 lovely :) REVIEWS i will try to update it soon... OK:) _


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters! I love your reviews thanks they mean a lot. **

**ME: HERE YOU ARE a longgggg~CH YAAA srry for the horrid wait **

**Itachi: GLARE**

**ME: OK! Please stop the hot glare ./. **

**ME: MORE REVIEWs FASTER I UPDATE dealll….l X)**

**Itachi:hn **

**ME: ITACHI…do ya love the sakura moments.. **

**Itachi: Smirk **

**ME: yaaa….(faint) -/-**

**I also plan the story lines which takes time and if im updating a chapter I take the whole day!**

**I reread the whole ch. To check for misspelled words, change times the upgrades if u calls it that. And then I read it on the web for last time. So it takes processing and uggrr so long sometimes.**

**WHEN I type a ch. I take the WHOLE DAY -_-"! Seriously the whole day….with my horrible spelling and sniff gram. **

* * *

**Chapter 5-My unexpected love for you /part 2**

*ring ring*

Silence hugged Naruto with anticipation for something to happen. He looked worried and intense directing the feelings toward his cell. Never had the thought crossed his mind until today. Naruto was always reviving the calls but haven't done anything because he didn't care after all he was in love with Hinata now so why worry? But knowing this now, he felt a little uneasy and irrigation, today could turn deadly or great depends on if that person dose do something. _But really on his wedding day no…no I won't let it happen Believe it!_

"Dope, are you going to get ready yet? You are going right to your own wedding right?" slightly yelling, he saw an overwhelming face of emotion on Naruto face. "What's wrong?" question Sasuke. He only saw that face once and it was during his parent's death. Something obviously was wrong but _what could have shaken him up. _

Turning his head looking Sasuke straight in the eyes Naruto without a thought said "My ex-girlfriend called she said _"Please Naru-Chan __I still love you so stop the wedding_.""

Widening his eyes "Nani?" shock flooded him, that his Ex still loves him after 5 years why would she call after all these years? Question upon question pop, knowing Naruto all these years what surprise him was that someone even wanted to marry Naruto.

"I'm kind-of worried teme for the wedding" Naruto said frustrated about this whole situation she made.

"About what dope?" crunching his eye brows together.

"You know how she is when she gets her head in something so I am worried she might show up and try to hurt Hinata" Looking more upset if that was even possible.

"hn" nodding that the statement.

Frowning that the man in front of him "Ya, I mean it is Karin after all" releasing the breath he had in.

* * *

"S-saku-ura" muttered slightly in the moving car, rubbing her eyes she stretched her sore arms. Frowning her mouth she had a skeptical expression "why is Itachi in the car Sakura?"

"A-a Hinata are you alright?" replied Sakura.

"I am fine but I'm so sorry I fainted on you Saku" frowning more.

Smiling she reached for Hinata's delicate hands "Nani why are you saying that Hinata you can't say sorry on your Wedding day"

"Ya" spoke satisfied.

"So… when you fainted I was in shock and overwhelmed until this person here" pointing that Itachi driving. "Pick us off the road and here we are" said in a hush of words jumbled words.

Itachi quirked that her explanation.

Comprehending the information she spoke her overwhelming gratitude towards "Itachi-san arigato for all that you have done" bowing slightly in the car, while Sakura was irrigated with the man for the rude comments on her Car.

"No need Hinata-san you are a friend. I just wanted to get you one time to your own wedding" replied. Sakura stared out the window looking that the rice fields she was in her own little world, out of boredom she muttered "Hinata why did you & the baka decide to get married her in the country"

"Well Naruto wanted to get married in the same place as his parents" amused Hinata blushed.

"Oh kawaii" shocked Sakura replied.

Itachi watching finally spoke "Hinata-san did your parent ever agree to the marriage?" Sakura shot a glare that Itachi for speaking about that topic to her best friend. Hinata trembling slightly due to the question remembering fights a couple of yells and some huge screams "On the particular topic of my parents they didn't really agree with me marrying Naruto but we decided to get marry without their approval" grinning unconsciously Hinata saw two smirks.

Inevitable to ever try to stop two people who truly love each other from ever getting married "that's my girl" the grinning girl spoke satisfied.

The church was simple yet had a gentle look to it. Colors of Flowers in purple, pink and white surrounded the church. The transparent glass shined in the light just fascinating the tiles had a glow to it making you feel nostalgic. Sakura step out of the car with Hinata, Itachi stared towards the church and smirked went he saw Sakura automatically turn to the beautiful flowers.

"What?" she question tilting her head up and saw a smirk on the bastard face.

"Flowers suit you Sakura-san" curiously replied.

Shuffling to get up a light blush ran over her cheeks.

Silence hung over the church with only clinks of shoes with a pair of heels hit the marble floors. "No one's here yet? Hinata?" anticipation hit Sakura.

"Naruto called me saying he would be going to the church first so A-a!" automatically reaching to her bag she grab a cloth with the letter H.H. Sakura glanced trying to decipher why Hinata is panicking until she replied "Saku could please go give this to Naruto" handing the piece of golden silk. She quickly griped it "Ok then back right back to help with the fitting of the dress Hinata-chan" winking. A wide smile formed intentionally.

*Clack clack clack*

Her heels quicken the pace of getting it to Naruto. Passing door after door only looking for the sign _GROOM _slowly opening the door "Naruto" walking inside looking around "Naruto" repeated a little louder.

"What are you doing here in the grooms room Sakura" a masculine voice echo through the room.

Overwhelming set of emotions ran deliberately in her veins. _I know that voice anywhere_. Thinking in her mind "Hay Sasuke I looking for Naruto where is he?" said with a blank face.

"Funny I looking for the dope to" staring that the couch.

Surprised "what do you mean?" glaring she question.

"He's gone Sakura" Shaking his head not even looking at Sakura. Sakura saw the hurt expression on his face. And was suspicious "that can't be true this is _Naruto_ he doesn't disappear on his wedding _Sasuke_" she darken her voice that him.

"I was looking for him for 20 minutes ago before you came so He's gone" sliding down towards the couch in exhaustion.

"No,no,no he doesn't do this" shaking her head to him as a replied. "What am I going to tell Hinata she in their thinking her man is going to marry her when he isn't even HERE Sasuke" breathing heavy. Pacing the room mortified. "Did you check his cell, call him Sasuke?" looking for hope.

"Already did not answer at all" shrugged the comment returning to staring at the ground.

"You saw him earlier right?" trembling in her voice.

"hn"

"What happened?"

"I was asking him why he didn't get ready said he got a call-

"then" said curiously.

Raising his head intensity glaze that Sakura "Karin" replying with one word.

She was taken back with the word unconscious she questioned him "Explanation please" her brain was trying to rap around the idea of the name.

"He got a call from Karin, she call telling Naruto to stop the wedding" frustrated his hand ran through his black raven hair.

"Really now so that person call well what did Naruto say Sasuke?" she looked him in the eye directly hands on the hips glaring.

"The dope was worried for the wedding and for Hinata"

"What it's her fault that both of my best friends are in this kind of situation I going to kill her" turning toward the door.

Sasuke caught her arm forcefully eyeing her "We don't even know that she would do this Sakura" trying to calm the girl down.

"How can you not, I mean she the one person Naruto used to care about so she proclaim that she love him but really has she ever; no she hasn't not even in high school she has always been like this Sasuke" physically putting her hand from him she walked out.

"No I have no idea what happened but knowing Naruto he's did what must be done before his wedding don't you think Sakura?" replied Sasuke.

Stopping her heels silences filled the hallway until she spoke "so you're telling me to have faith.. Sasuke" she didn't have to turn and face him to know he was smirking.

"hn" was his short replied and all he ever needed.

"Faith that we all might do the right things in life that we wouldn't let people down like you did with me ne Sasuke" she had impulsively mention the past to him in hoping to physically hurt him. _Why am I always so like this? Can't I ever truly move on?_ Caught in the Past she kept her glance toward the celling trying to forget all those memories.

"Sakura-

"I am still going to tell Hinata that her soon-to-be-husband has suddenly disappear Sasuke" continuing her path she reached the corner and disappeared.

He stared that the space she left just listening to the echo of *cling clings* soften as the disappeared to the BRIDES room. "women" puff leaving behind a note that the room.

_BRIDE_ staring that the sign for about 5 minutes or so was really get you nervous know what I mean like about to tell your best friend that her husband is gone an hour before the wedding gets you a little nervous. _It's for her own good she needs to know this or she will die. Just say what needs to be said and hope for god she doesn't try anything suicidal. Be case is she faints….AGGGG I don't know what to do and I'm the smart one too! Naruto so help me god I don't kill him before I might murder Sasuke or Itachi stupid BOYS!_

"Now or Never Sakura" whispering to herself to get some inner strength.

Hinata was standing next to the open window the wind was blowing her hair delicately she had a warm expression of a women thinking of her lover.

Frowning slightly "Hinata come sit down let me brush your hair" delight about the offer Hinata walked to the wood chair and let Sakura brush her now frizzy hair. Sighing of overwhelming sorrow toward Hinata weaved the brush through Hinata's silk dark blue hair until she felt satisfied with the result. "Hinata I have something to tell you it's about Naruto" unconsciously letting her hand twirl through Hinata soft hair.

Interrupted by a knock on the door Sakura when to open the door only to see Itachi lend on the wall across "Sasuke told me what happen and he's about to go find him so I am tell" stopped when he saw Hinata with a questionable look.

"What happening Itachi?" turning towards Itachi "What were you going to say Sakura?" Hinata had a suspicious expression to Itachi and Sakura.

"You didn't tell her yet Sakura" question Itachi.

"Hay I was until you show up and interrupted the moment" glaring dagger that Itachi.

"So tell me what happening Sakura" huff Hinata she was anger.

Sakura breathe in and out for 5 second then spoke "A-a Hinata Naruto is gone. Sasuke and I were looking for him until Sasuke told me Naruto got a call from is Ex-girl saying to stop the wedding because she still in love with him." Sakura looked that Hinata and saw a pale girl about to cry her heart out.

"S-so y-yyour sa-aay N-nnaruto-K-kun is gon-!" she broke in a sob in front of Sakura and Itachi hiding behind her hands. Sakura did the only thing natural to which was hug her friend and began to sing her heart to her.

* * *

_~Sha La La Laaa~_

_We feel all because we are human_

_Doing things that can't be _

_Why because we care, love, and hate_

_So until the day we do see _

_All we have even if it's too late_

_Knowing you can wake me_

_For my whole life~_

* * *

Silence filled the hallways when she filled them with her song. Hinata smiled to Sakura unleashing a few more tears. Itachi closed his eyes remembering the intensity of the song and her voice with those magical lyrics. Thinking of the first sentences lingering in his mind a slow smile formed on his face. He kept a heated glaze towards Sakura. She was smiling that Hinata.

"We will get through this together ok?" Holding Hinata hand Sakura held Hinata tighter.

"But maybe Naruto doesn't want to get M-married to M-me" sniff Hinata.

Shock Sakura to see her best friend speak so low of herself "Naruto would be clearly the most stupidest guy to not marry you but I know him and he has been in love with you why because Hinata you are beautiful, smart, wonderful, and honest person that I know in this world. He loves you." Widening her smile towards Hinata

Hinata started to deepen her pink shade to red. Itachi just chuckle that the statement it seem as though Sakura would have confessed her own love towards Hinata.

"You will get married Hinata as your best friend and maid of honor I will push you down each step and I will get baka-Naruto back ok?" Sakura couldn't see the smirk on Itachi's face.

"Thank you Sakura but I think it's time for me to fight for my man" Hinata said intensely.

"Well then how about Sasuke lead you the way while Sakura and I keep watch of the wedding." Itachi spoke Mischievous.

"Arigato Sakura/Itachi" leaving in a rush she grabbed her bag and cell.

_What_

_Just_

_Happened?_

* * *

**DID you all like? NEXt ch. Going to have some HINATA IN ACTION like superman…Lots of Hinata and Naruto srry about that but I love the idea and couldn't help ))))))**

**Wait and PLEASSE REVIEW!**

**b. **


	6. Chapter 6 My unexpected part 3

**HELLO im updating my ch I SOO SORRY IM LATE was busy with my other ItaSaku story so please don't hate me T_T **

**Lots of moments ….. HAHHAHHAHHHAHh**

**Here a gift for my tardy a long butt ch. With DARK ROMANCE AND DRAMA CRAZY CRIMES AND KICK BUTT HINATA!**

**FOR YOU GUYS LOTS OF DRAMA ACTION HINATA TO THE RESCUE and LOVE DRAMA **

**HEHEHEHHEH HINATA –WOMEN HAHHAH **

**SUPERHERO MUSIC SONG: Shiny Toy Guns-Le Disko**

* * *

**Chapter 6-My unexpected love for you /part 3**

"Hinata, Please SLOW DOWN.." a nervous Sasuke said sitting in the passenger sit. He looked at the black hair girl to his left. She was currently going 91 miles, he did like speed but this could get a ticket speed and he didn't like that at all…

Hinata weaved through the rows of car in her way, she took a glance at the wide eye Sasuke and said "Naruto is gone so I will find him and get back my man Sasuuke" stretching the last word with venom. She sent a glare towards the man.

"But you want the cops chasing us too" he spoke lowly.

Taking a deep breath she lightly slows down to 80 miles.

"Good, I got the location of her house it in the next tow-"A hard stop caused Sasuke to bit his mouth. She shifts the stick to the back, turning the wheel she did a 120 car spin. His body hit the door of the car and his face landed on the window.

Hinata drove "Next town uhh so this girl took Naruto from me just who is she" she glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted his head from the window rubbing his injury, he signed "her name is Karin Aminawa she started dating Naruto in middle school to the end of his freshman year. And Naruto at first really like her because she was the only one to help him with classes. I heard that they broke up during school. But Naruto had a hard time getting over it. She uses people for personal game. She was a witch during high school. That all I know"

Her fingers tighten over the wheel when she heard their history narrowing her eyes "using people she used Naruto for what?" her voice was edged.

Sasuke looked away "To get to me"

* * *

Sakura saw Itachi smirking she tighten the fingers. He was smirking why she didn't even know there they are in the church alone and she decided to sit on one of the chairs when he came in looking bored and then it was the silence. Her thought were fill with WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME SO INTENCE? She wanted to know why what made her so special to get his famous Uchiha stare of death. She could feel it penetrate her head. Her palms started to sweat and she became nervous. She couldn't take the silence anymore she yelled.

"why are you staring at me?"

He was taken aback by the statement and folded his muscular arms to his form chest "well may I ask why you mind Sakura-san"

She just stood there dump fold tilting her head "Really, it's weird to have someone stare"

"Oh weird but your job involves with staring Sakura-san" he replied.

"I understand why they stare its admiration your stare is weird" she narrowed her eyes at him.

There was an awkward in the room that had Sakura heart pounding what she hadn't expected from him of all people, she had heard it right what why is he laughing?

He had a hard time control his emotions when she last said that his staring was weird he had heard that his Uchiha stare was frightening, trembling, and lusting but weird that's a first. She was amusing and interesting. He made a mental note of that.

She felt a blood rise towards her head he was laughing at her and she felt anger. "Your very interesting Sakura-san" she heard his comment.

"Well when your surround by interesting people it rubs off on you" she stood up and glanced at him.

"mmm that's true" he lowered his head.

"tell me Sakura what made you break up with Sasuke?" he tilted his head at her, his bangs fell towards his eyes.

She felt a breath leave her turning her head to him "What?" question with a frown.

Itachi grabbed a chair and sat down "Sasuke once asked me a couple of years ago a question and I think the question involves you?" he stated.

Her heart sank and it's been years seen she has last talked about Sasuke but why now and why his older brother being up the topic. "Well let's hear the question" rubbing her arm she stared at Itachi.

"What would you do when you forgot why you love someone?"

She stares at him.

He looks at her.

She looks down.

He saw a tear fall down.

"What did you answerr…Itachi" she said lowly.

Another tear fell hitting the ground.

"Then you never did love that person" he replied.

He saw the drops of water make splashes on the cold floor.

Time froze for her hearing those words really did clear up many things in her mind it made sense a little. Sakura felt herself crumble to the ground but her pride didn't let her. Trying to stop the tears she couldn't. Lifting her head she said "I guess that true right Itachi" sending a broken smile.

"Memories people share are gold compare to anything else do you know why Sakura-san?" he asked.

She said nothing it was just empty.

"It's because memories capture that one moment which people live" he replied.

"M-my lyrics" she cried.

"Your own words of wisdom" he said.

She coughs out a little laugh. But smiled at him "thanks for the advice Itachi" she smirked.

"We broke up in senior year-

* * *

"To get to you, you mean she liked you the whole time while dating Naruto" Hinata was furious at this Karin chick. Never had she ever wanted to hurt anymore more than she wanted to punch Karin. "Where's is her house?" Hinata turned to Sasuke. He gulped when he saw her white irises pupils look at him want information.

"Keep going straight, turn left after 3 stops, then go right, and again right." He spoke fast and furious. **(A/U:LOL. LIKE THE REFENCES).**

Keeping the speed at 45 miles she kept her eyes on the road in front her count 1. 2. 3. Turning to the left she spins the wheel. Sasuke was shock to find she remembered all the direction he though _she one hell of a women _he was impressed he smirked. Her eyes went from light to wheel waiting for a green. Never in his life had Sasuke seen such an impressive woman so determine and quite lovely while doing it.

Reaching the last turn she stopped she was about to talk to Sasuke but stopped when she saw him look at her. Her eyes widened to see him look at her. A blush formed on her _why is he looking at me?_ She thought. Then it hit her she knew that look it was Lust and Passion her blush darkened. Looking away she asked "W-which H-house is ss-she S-sasuke?"

Sasuke just couldn't help but go close to Hinata. Edging a little he saw she was blushing he wanted to know why and so he got closer but.

"O-oh ya it at the end of the block let go" he said shaking the pounding in his chest. Opening the door he took a step out. A blast of cold air hit him giving a shiver but his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him shiver.

Hinata took a breath in the car she was sweating from the heated experience. She wanted to crawl in a shell and break for letting herself blush in front of him. She replayed her memories of Naruto in her mind.

Naruto

Naruto goofy smile

Naruto eating ramen

Naruto blushing when he's embarrassed

Naruto laughing with his students

Naruto keeping her warm at night in their bed at home

Home, Naruto is my home; she smiled while remembering.

"Let go Sasuke" she started walking towards the red brick home.

"nh" said his final words.

* * *

THIS SUCKs over and over running through Ino's mind she was with Tenten in the airplore waiting to get out. But some stupid guy had to get out a GUN yes A GUN in the AIRPLORt what kind of stupid. Wow the world these days there are wrong all over. It's been 20 minutes and still count and their STILL STUCK IN THE AIRPLORE. Now the cops were here THEIR CHECKING EVERYBODIES BAGS. She wanted to _shout IS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?! CAN YA HURRY UP! WE NEED TO GET TO A WEDDING HERE! _

Time was passing every second Tenten just kept looking at her watch. Every glance she had she could see Ino about to blow up. "Ino calm down you look like king Kong" she smirked.

"Well I would but look at this LINE IT'S THE SIZE of GREAT WALL OF CHINA" she pointed to the very end faintly.

"Well what can we do it's the rules Ino" she replied.

"Screw the rules" Ino barked.

"What?" Tenten questioned raising a brow

"I'm going to get us out" said while grinning evil

Tenten quickly shock her head side to side. "Oh-no N-nnoooo way I'm going for one of your crazy idea's Ino we are grown women for god sake Ino please no" Tenten pleaded.

"Oh come on they are not back Tenten, besides DO YOU WANT TO MISS YOUR BEST FRIENDS WEDDING! I am so not" she waved her hands to Tenten.

She felt trap "o-O"

"._."

Gulping she sank down "FINE" she gave her soul to the blond smirking devil.

Her blue orbs sparkled. "Phase One Mission GET OUT"

_What is lord of mighty did I sign up for this time_. Though Tenten.

*Flash*

She frowned, "ummm could I put some more makeup I think I look a little pale under this light" Ino just sank.

"Please turn to your right"

*Flash*

"I guess not" Ino frown deepened.

"Please turn to your left"

*Flash*

She sat at the bench. She was mad, madder than ever now. Tenten now had a reason to get rid of the blond who made her life a nightmare. She started to cry when a thought came. Whimpering and crying someone entered. She looked up to see Ino's puppy eyes on her.

"I can't believe this happened all because I fallowed your stupid plan we got in a bigger mess now I mean seriously Ino can't you act like an adult for a minute" she shouted to the blond.

"Oh calm down Tenten" she said sadly.

"REALLY want me to calm down look where we are INO!" her hands signal the surrounding area. "DO you have any idea what you got us in INO!" she gave up and sat down. "I can't believe my perfect profile oh.. m.y… god." she cried

"It's not so bad Tenten" she said shyly.

"NOT SO BAD WE ARE IN JAIL INO! YA JAIL FOR CRIMMALS WE ARE BEHIND BARS INO!" she yelled to her.

"well at least we'll not in the airport hahha" laughing silently she looked at Tenten.

"why are we friends?" Tenten question god she stared at the ceiling.

"I got it phase 1 completed now for phase 2 Operat-

"INO!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

* * *

**DONE WITH CH. 6 HAHHAHH**

**I like this title it fits this crack pot story drama HAHAH H**

**Love INO and Ten adventures **

**IF YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW HOW THEY GET IN JAIL REVIEW ****)))) **

**I NEED SOME REVIEW **

**THEN I WILL PUT A GOOD INO & TENTEN BREAKOUT PRISON (LOL)**

**OMG WHAT HINATA AND SASUKE WTF IS with that?**

**We got some sexual tense next chapter :O but who with ? **

**\characters: Sakura, Itachi, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasori, Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Kisame, Hidan, and Kiba.**

**NEXT CHAPTER **


	7. BONUS CHAPTER

**…...BONUS CHAPTER...….**

**"Hello, my name is mini Sakura" A small girl in Pink said she pointed at the screen. Her fingers seem to be so transplant compare to the rest of her body. "This chapter of is going to be a bonus chapter." She replied.**

**"So what the bonus chapter means is a chapter showing small clips of some characters in the story that haven't made an appearance" The girl smiled. She muttered "And the chapter will also have some recaps of the past" she said irrigated.**

**"BONUS CHAPTER START!" the mini Sakura said intense. Waving her mini hands up to the screen where an image was being projected.**

LAZY MORNING…

"Kakashi!" women scream. She loved her husband but she absolutely hated him at once if you could have a love/hate relationship it was this one.

A white hair man appears in the room rubbing his eyes, he yawns. Scanning the room he sees the women or his wife dress in a suit yes a suit he frowns but doesn't say anything. He walks to her for a kiss she glares. Putting his arms around her he whispers in her ear "You look very lovely today" he said lowly.

She hits him. "WHY ARE YOU NOT DRESS YET!" she hit him again.

After being physically hurt he rub his wound on his head "Well good morning to you too dear" he spoke in sarcasm. Her glare radiates with anger.

She groans "The wedding is going to start soon and you still not dress yet."

He smirks at his lover. Walking towards her again he showers her with kiss on her neck her glare slowly disappears. "They know I'm going to be late anyways" he whispers.

Her moans with frustration "Why did I marry such a lazy man?" looking up she sees a smile on his face.

"Great sex and a great body" he smirks.

She feels like hitting and she was about to but he pulls her arms to his chest and kisses her lips. She moans to his lips. Letting go he said "I'll go get dress meet you at the car Anko" he place another kiss on her cheek.

She blushes. "Perverted jerk"

TALENT SHOW…

"Next up is Sakura Haruno"

The stag was big but her dream was bigger. Walking she wore her uniform but she just cut her hair to her chin. This was her senior year and she wasn't going to be sad forever after her breakup with Sasuke. Every step she took was for her future to her dream. She was going to be a singer forever.

She will never forget the shock looks. Their eyes were on her Let them look. Some kids wondered while other hope the girl slip and fall. She took a sit on the yellow plain chair on the middle of the stage. The microphone was in the front of her mouth.

She started to play her guitar.

Breathing in she sang, closing her eyes.

"even though we always see each other

Don't feel anything

Hard to hold this feelings in

Don't you care?"

Their eyes were glue to her and her guitar. Her finger went to each sting as if they were waiting for her play them. The students heard her voice her song.

"I can see

The light you give

That smile so bright

It's so hard to see you"

Playing like a nervous wreck Ino smiled at her looking from the audience she saw they all had their eyes on her. One big step from that shell of hers she thought.

"So whhyy? mmmeee?

hooowww do you make these feeling dissappearr.

mmmmmm mmmm

onllyy you i think of

No one else in mind"

Her voice echoed through the gym. Stings on the guitar kept moving she took another huge breath.

"Who do I go to?

I don't know anything at all

I don't know anything at all

Who do I say I love youuu?

To youuu"

She ended the song. Ino was the first to stand up and clap for her. Joining her was Tenten and Hinata, she was shock of what happen next did. She felt tears run down her face when everyone was clapping loudly. Some scream for an encore. Other yell SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA! With a smile Sakura bow at them.

Beautiful Mystery…..

Sitting in class each day was boring for the genius Sasuke he was currently listening to his teacher speak about Physicals. "Something about how blah blah blah" was what seems to go through the Uchiha. He was smart enough not to put all his attention on the teacher. He had an A last time he check, the class was hard if you don't pay attention but somehow he manages. Looking around the class he saw that only a few people pay attention and was taking notes. Gazing outside seem to be a lot more interesting than this class. Sasuke sat next window so his gaze fell to the outside world. Something caught his interest a girl with long black hair was standing behind a tree hiding. Wondering why he looked close noticing she was staring at a boy with blond hair.

_Naruto_ was the first thought that came through his mind he kept looking.

Naruto was practicing his pitching since he was the pitcher for the school's team. He was all sweating and in his baseball practice uniform. Frowning he saw the girl had a towel in her hand and looked very nervous. Naruto kept practicing like he didn't notice the girl at all. _What an idiotic_ he thought. Her eyes were pure white and her long black hair was in a bun while her bangs frame her face. _What's her name again_ he wondered.

Raising his eyes saw that the girl was walking to the bench and put a towel she also pulled a water bottle out of her the pocket of her shorts and ran really fast to the tree._ Why would she do that _he questioned. Looking back to Naruto he decided to take a break and walk to the bench he signed he saw a towel and water he looked around. He mouth started to say something Sasuke couldn't quite may out to be. Naruto tilt his head use the towel to wipe his head. And opened the bottle of water he gulped it down in a flash and grin yelling thanks who every you are.

A sweat fell from Sasuke. And only shook his head at the blond boy. Sasuke saw the girl bend down and blush from joy. _Girls are strange_ he thought.

The next day he noticed that he had some classes with the girl, that she had a crush on the baka, and that her name was Hinata Hyuuga.

REVENAGE…..

It wasn't her fault at all nope she was beautiful and anyone dating her should be proud they were dating her at all. So how dare he break up using a TEXT MESSENAGE how dare that boy she doesn't deserve a TEXT who in the world does that. But they been dating up till 4 months and he gave her a text say "Hay babe I think that it's time for us to break out it's been fun" all she could do was not break down and cry during passing period. She wanted to laugh because she thought it was a cruel joke by her boyfriend but it isn't. It seem to her that the relationship was going fine and well from her point of view. "Why are all my relationships like this?" she cried out. Her reputation she didn't care all she wanted was a good boyfriend she really liked not love was it hard to ask. Now she was in a restroom stall frustrated, with a cascade of tears falling.

"Ino are you in there?" a faint voice said calmly knocking at the door.

"No" she said crying.

"Please Ino get out"

"Leave me a-alone" her voice cracked at the word. Maybe I'll be alone forever she cringed at the thought making herself cry harder.

"Ino you can't stay inside forever you know that" the girl replied.

"…"all she could do was sniff at the comment wiping her tears.

"Hay you know that people break up all the time and that what takes time the aftermath its hell but sometimes breakups are for the best so you could meet a better guy that has…..less jewelry"

"What?"

"He wears too many things and smelled really funny Ino" she said calmly.

Ino widened her eyes on the comment. She didn't expect Tenten to say something like that; all she could do was laugh. The fact was a little true too which was funnier. Sometimes he wore more than her, she tried to not mention it when they were dating but now she was going talk all kinds of smack at him. Feeling mischievous she could only dream what it will do to him.

Hearing Ino laugh cause Tenten to smirk wickedly.

* * *

**...END OF BONUS CHAPTER... **

**i hope you guys enjoy and review the chapter and R&R love you guys ...**

**NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU READ IT TOO :D**


	8. Chapter 8HighSchoolMomentsPart1

**HI I am so sorry for the lack of updates people I have school and work GRRR. I'm a junior going to be senior in a couple of months :D and I can't wait **

**Now I don't own any naruto characters and I hope you guys review my story **

**Song:** **little boots- remedy**

* * *

**Chapter 8-High School Times**

* * *

_**RECAP…**_

"_tell me Sakura what made you break up with Sasuke?" he tilted his head at her, his bangs fell towards his eyes._

_She felt a breath leave her turning her head to him "What?" question with a frown._

_Itachi grabbed a chair and sat down "Sasuke once asked me a couple of years ago a question and I think the question involves you?" he stated._

_Her heart sank and it's been years seen she has last talked about Sasuke but why now and why his older brother being up the topic. "Well let's hear the question" rubbing her arm she stared at Itachi._

"_What would you do when you forgot why you love someone?"_

_She stares at him._

_He looks at her._

_She looks down._

_He saw a tear fall down._

"_What did you answerr…Itachi" she said lowly._

_Another tear fell hitting the ground._

"_Then you never did love that person" he replied._

* * *

It was spring of the New Year and the wind was blow in her hair. Sakura was walking down the path to school. She was going down to school when some wind blew pass her, she didn't know what hit but it was strong. Making her fall she muttered so words. Her pink hair covered her eyes she looked to see a pair of muscular hand in front of her.

No words could describe the situation.

He had this intense stare; his black hair blew to his face. She was stunned and speechless. He responded to her "Are you all right?" he questioned. His deep voice made her tremble while his eyes seem to look at her with curiosity. She took his hand he lifted her up.

"umm thanks" she said looking away. Her mind seems far away from her body; her face grew redder by the minute. She quickly muttered "But next time watch where you're going" she looked at him with a glare.

His eyes widened for a second, lifting his mouth she saw a smirk.

Her mind wanted to melt to jelly but she keeps a calm stoic face. Another second pass she forced her feet to leave not wanting to keep staring at the beautiful face.

All he could do was look at the girl. "Interesting" he said in a whisper.

Another day passed for her she didn't know why all the girls were scream for some guy. Ino told her that he's from some rich family. But that wasn't all he was dead drop just hot. Lots of the girl population had become his fan girls. Sakura came from a normal family that owned a little clothing store. She didn't know what it was like for him with all his fan girls so she didn't judge him. A little part of her felt sorry for him.

"Sakura!" a female voice called her.

Looking back the hall she saw her female friend smiling at her "What's wrong Ino" she knew something was wrong seen she saw _That_ smile. Something was going on; Only then Ino's smile grew wider.

"Sasuke" she said with a wink.

Sakura lifted a eye brow "What?"

"The new hotty" she said with a sassy voice.

"Oh, so"

Ino opened her mouth and dashed to Sakura grapping her arm she ran towards the window. And pointed the mass of girls outside, she saw a boy roughly around her age. He was tall and his black hair was blown against the wind. His basketball uniform show off his muscular body, but the sweat falling of his muscles make the girls scream out his name. He was hot.

"Uchiha Sasuke statue single family has an older brother Itachi, mother Mikoto, father Fugaku. Dating background 0 girls, friends so far Naruto. Schools unknown and hobbies basketball and kendo, dislikes sweets" Ino said proudly.

Sakura sweat dropped "H-how did you know all of that?" she questioned.

Ino chuckled at Sakura raising her finger Sakura saw snap shots of Sasuke. "I have my network Sakura I am the girl for a reason. I know lots of things." She ran her hands near Sakura hair "Whatever you need came give a call and I will be here for the favors" she whispered in her ear. Sakura knew something was wrong with Ino, her voice was darker and she wasn't acting like the carefree blond she knew.

No it couldn't be that could it she questioned.

Sakura shivered and shook her head. "Ino –pig did you and Shikamuru break up?" she looked at Ino and saw her eyes widen.

Ino turned her head to the window she shrugged "ya" she said barely in a whisper. "I mean he … and I was just too different people Sakura we just too different…..sometimes he would just spend his time with Temari and not me" her hand twirled with her blond hair.

"I really did try Sakura, you know Shikamaru had this way of making everything transparent for me I felt satisfied being near him. Even if I didn't understand some of the things he said" she gave a little giggle.

Sakura keep silent as Ino looked at the glass and then to her hair "Did you know Shikamuru slept with Temari before" Sakura widened her eyes and she didn't know what to say.

"I found out after we started going out I was shocked you know the girl is after my boyfriend and I didn't know that. Do you know how I felt? Like a stupid blond hah ha she always next to him more than me Sakura" Gently Sakura took her hand and give a small tug.

"W-why didn't you tell me Ino?" her voice cracked while talking. Ino give a sad smile.

"I guess I didn't know how to I mean look at me I'm people to look at me for being this awesome person with a great boyfriend. But I guess this how it is for me and my relationships. This is why my relationships don't work because of me. Boys just like my body and I guess that's all-

**SLAP **

"STOP TALKING! WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING THAT!" Sakura yelled.

Ino flinched "W-what" she questioned.

"No I won't let you say that about yourself, you do not need to put on a mask in front of people Ino. Let people think what they want because they are not you. You make the choices because you want to don't ever let people make a definition for what you want because the Ino I know couldn't care less" suddenly Sakura took her arm to engulf Ino in a hug.

She could feel water hit her shoulder. "you talk a lot b-bitch" Ino muttered softly.

* * *

"Naruto, what you doing?" She said with an amused voice he had his bat which he was intensely staring at it.

Lifting his head "oh hay Sakura" rubbing his head he give a shy smile "I'm trying to think of new ways to hit the ball" saying it with a slight determination.

She heard so footsteps in back of her, turning she saw the "hotty" Ino defined. She saw he looked to Naruto with a look.

"What? Oh ya" Naruto ran to her. "This is Sasuke he's in my class and this here is Sakura-chan one of my childhood friends" his arm draped over Sakura body.

Sakura look up toward him "Baka I can introduce myself just find" she elbowed him.

"that hurt Sakura-chan" he frowned

"Hi I'm as you heard from Naruto here am Sakura Haruno and I'm as the Student Body President so if you have any questions you can ask me or any of the student body" she said formally.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he muttered.

"Oi teme try and sound like you wants to meet people jeez" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up dope" he replied.

"Well it looks like I'm the middle of a couple fight" she grinned at them.

The both stopped to glare at her. She started to laugh. "Really Sakura-Chan you can't laugh at me" he said with a sad voice.

"Sasuke" she said with a mischievous attitude.

He impulsively turned to her "He's a handful so good luck ok" she gave a smile to him.

Naruto face palmed

"Well I have a festival to plan out, so Naruto I'm going see you two later" she left the two boys.

A wind of silence blew.

"she's weird" Surprising Naruto, he turned to Sasuke who was staring at the pink haired girl.

* * *

1 month later….

"Did you order enough brownies and cookies for the festival Neji?" she asked while holding a document. Quickly writing some notes she flicked a piece of hair in front of her face. While she didn't get a response she napped her head up. "Neji?"

"Yes Sakura I ordered 100 brownies and 100 cookies" he replied only to get a smirk on her face.

"Great this is good now all we need is to get all the other clubs to hand in the menus" she muttered. Taking a quick sip of her coffee, he raised an eye brow "It a late for coffee Sakura"

"IT'S 7:00 pm Neji and were here in the student council's room so I will drink this coffee and enjoy that fact" she frowned

He looked away to the papers on his desk. "We have just a couple of more things then it's done Sakura"

"Read me the names of the clubs and I will check them off" she said tiredly

He read off the list in a monotone voice.

"Drama"

"Got it"

"Baseball"

"Yap"

"Cooking"

"Yap"

"Key"

"Got it"

"Archery"

"Ya"

"Kendo"

"Yep"

"Swim"

"No"

"Art"

"Ya"

"Soccer"

"No"

"Basketball"

"No"

"Calligraphy"

"Got it"

"Writing"

"No"

She was irrigated and frustrated about the festival. "So it's 4 clubs Sakura" Neji said casually.

"Why can't these people take responsibility to the festival is it that hard to come up with something to contribute? I mean it's not hard to forget, the posters are all over the school Neji. Unless they deliberately do this to get on my nerves!" she said intense.

He shook his head at the president. Wondering why was he in Student Body again. "We'll go hunt them down tomorrow Sakura" he shrugged exhausted.

She grinned that him, he was one of the people who knew her most in the school. He also was a hard worker and a great friend. She was so lucky to have a person like him to keep track of the money that went on. He was a great student body treasure. Mostly it was him and her doing all the student council work since those other guys sucked. But she didn't mind she had so much time afterschool. The one thing she hated was the fact that she had to make speeches. She dreaded those. The only reason she did become the president was because Shikamuru was too lazy. The student with the top test scores becomes the president for the whole year. Shikamuru purposely miss over 10 to 20 questions on the final, she was piss off at him.

"I really need the list of food Taki" she said aggressively towards a boy rubbing his head with a towel. All he could do was smile and why he was smiling she didn't even want to know.

He was still smiling she felt a vein throb in her head "Oh,… that well give me another week ok?"

"Why? I took you last _month_ and Neji sent an email to all the captains" she glared at him.

"You see I have practice and a couple of G-gam-

She held a hand to his mouth "If you want to continue having games and tournaments then get the paper on my desk next Monday Taki Urabade do you understand" she said venomous.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"….Y-yes Madame President" his smiled faltered

She smiled at him "Great good luck on that game".

Walking away Neji came to her with a paper "It's the menu from Soccer and the Writing club said that they will turn in theirs tomorrow" She smirked at him.

"Good job" she commented to him.

"The swim club will turn in theirs next Monday" she said sweetly.

They both looked at each other for a minute walking towards the door "Basketball Club is last get ready to being your big guns Neji" she said mischievously.

He nodded.

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter **** and Please review learn more about the high school moments learn the relationships of some characters **

**What is your favorable anime character? **

**Quote of the day "RIGHT NOW YOU COULD BE MAKING PROGRESS INSTEAD OF EXCUSES"-?**


End file.
